The present invention relates to a type of multipurpose body exerciser and, more particularly, to a multipurpose body exerciser which is applicable for use by two or three or more people at the same time, and which may be detached into three portions for easy transportation and packaging to reduce space requirements.
Regular body exercisers, either rowboat type exercisers or pedal type exercisers, are exclusively for use by a single individual to train on at any one given time. In tee case where two or three people wish to use an exerciser, they must take turns. Further, regular rowboat type exercisers are designed for training arm muscles while regular pedal type exercisers are designed for tailing the legs, that is, regular exercisers provide only a single function.